


Lovable Goofball

by SkyeRieth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel/Roxas are there too, Fluff, M/M, but this ain't about them XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeRieth/pseuds/SkyeRieth
Summary: Hiya! This is still very much a WIP, and I haven't properly written in YEARS, so if there are any misspellings, or bits that don't really make sense, I apologize!! Sometimes I got the dumb brain and just alert words out. (I blame the hard ciders XD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is still very much a WIP, and I haven't properly written in YEARS, so if there are any misspellings, or bits that don't really make sense, I apologize!! Sometimes I got the dumb brain and just alert words out. (I blame the hard ciders XD)

Demyx, Number XI.

He had always felt like the dimmest bulb in the fixture, but in reality there was one person in the organization that always felt like he was the absolute light of their life; Zexion, Number VI. 

Demyx had been walking along the outskirts of Castle Oblivion when he came across a shadowed figure reading a book, tucked away in the corner where no one would notice. He immediately knew who it was, and he felt a little spark in him to go pester this shadowed figure.  
“Zexion! What’cha doin’ out here in the quiet nothingness that surrounds this castle?”  
“Trying to get some peace and quiet and finish my book, which obviously is not going to happen. How can I help you, Demyx?”  
“Oh y’know, just making the ‘rounds’, whatever that means. Xigbar told me to keep guard, but honestly who is planning on attacking Castle Oblivion?”  
“Well there is that pesky kid, Sora, and his crew… who could be approaching at any moment, so maybe you should go and keep an eye on the front… You know.. to keep them from ‘Storming the Castle’”  
“Ah… right… So that’s just code for you wanting me to bugger off so you can keep reading?”  
“Essentially..”  
“Read ya loud and clear! I’ll just… go be lonely by the front gates… all by my lonesome…”  
“Ugh, not the puppy dog face. Fine, alright, you can stay.”  
Demyx shouted with glee, took a seat next to Zexion and summoned his sitar, he had named Dory, and started strumming and quietly humming. Zexion went back to reading his book, not being able to tell if he was annoyed by the humming, or comforted. It was a weird feeling, not really having a heart or a soul. It almost felt like a similar feeling he had felt before he had gotten turned into a nobody, which someone had one told him was a crush. An act that someone normal would find annoying, but they found comforting… that’s got to be a crush of some kind? Could Nobodies have crushes? Or was he too annoyed and comforted by the familiar sound to actually do anything about it… He sighed heavily and went back to reading his book.

About 20 minutes had gone by and Zexion had been lulled to sleep by Demyx’s sitar and humming. He hadn’t even noticed until he heard a faint snore, and realized where it as coming from. He put Zexion’s bookmark in the correct place where he left off, and closed his book, all without disturbing him somehow. For some reason, this felt right to Demyx. His best friend falling asleep on his shoulder, listening to the little songs he was playing on his sitar. Something about it just sorta… clicked within his mind. ‘This feels… pretty normal..’ He thought to himself.

\----

About an hour later, Demyx had already fallen asleep himself on top of Zexion’s head, and Zexion had dropped his book and put his arm around Demyx’s waist, and Demyx’s arm around his chest and shoulder. They would’ve stayed like that for much longer had Marluxia not come and interrupted them.

He knocked his scythe against their legs to wake them up.

“Morning Lovebirds!”

Both Demyx and Zexion closed and opened their eyes several times to try and understand what just woke them up. Upon realizing who it was, Demyx stuttered for a moment, apologizing for fall asleep while on guard duty and saying how it’ll never happen again. Marluxia just laughed, said “Sure” and walked away. Demyx knew he was going to be in some deep shit doing the next Meeting.  
Zexion noticed Demyx had saved his place in his book with his bookmark. it was a silly bookmark he had for years, but one of the few things that remained from his old days, before he had gotten tuned into a Nobody. It was a light blue woven bookmark, with dark blue around the edges, designed like an oriental rug, and one of his most favorites. No matter what, it always reminded him of simpler times where he didn’t have to worry about a heartless quota, or this Grand Plan for Kingdom Hearts, and just focused on reading his favorite novels during summer break.  
Demyx retracted his arm from across Zexion and sheepishly apologized. Zexion did the same without saying a word. Too shy to tell him that his arm around him made him feel more comfortable in this castle than anything else. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, partly to wake up, partly to get rid of whatever feelings he had just now. Standing up and stretching a hand out to Demyx to help him up, Demyx grinned and took it, leaping up to his feet (as over-dramatic as usual).  
“Y’know, you’re a pretty comfortable pillow to sleep on.” Demyx said through a yawn.  
“ah… thanks?”  
Too embarrassed and awkward to admit that Demyx was a really nice pillow himself, he kept those thoughts to himself and let out a small smile.  
“We should do this again next time I’m on ‘the rounds’ or whatever they’re called”  
“I think… I think I would enjoy that.” Zexion felt his face flush. Was it embarrassment? Was it just the thought of being close to someone? He never allowed himself to be close to people out of fear they would reject him like week old bread. Unsure, slightly confused, and still flushed and warm from where Demyx had been sleeping on top of him, he stared down at his book to break the eye contact.  
“Looking forward to it then!” Demyx smiled wide and gave his arm a playful light punch before taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any misspellings or anything, please let me know! I didn't really proof read it because I get nervous when I do that, and then never post, so I literally just threw it up here 😂

The whole time back to his room, Demyx couldn’t stop worrying about his lack of patrolling, and giving up immediately instead to take a nap. It was surely going to come back and bite him in the ass. “I mean how lazy am I? Damn..” he rubbed the back of his neck as he turned the corner in the hallway towards his room.  
“Oh incredibly!!"  
Demyx let out a small yelp when realizing he had come face to face with Marluxia.  
“Oh! ah! Marly! Marluxia my pal, my friend, my bud… you’re not really going to tell Xemnas about me falling asleep on the job, are ya?”  
“Hmm.. I might… What would I get if I didn’t say anything? A months pay? You taking over my heartless runs? Working back to back every day for the rest of your life to keep you busy and keep me from doing the dirty work… Now that I like.” He tapped his chin and smiled.  
“Oh come on! Anything but double duty! I’ll give you a weeks pay happily! Just don’t make me go and get more heartless. You know as well as I do that I can’t kill as many as you anyway, so it would then make you look bad if your numbers suddenly went down!”  
“Hmm… That’s fair… Which means you would have to work even harder to keep up my beautiful numbers!” He laughed at the thought of Demyx having to pull double duty while he laid about with Larxene, having the best ‘Treat Yo Self’ days, with mimosas, Project Runway, and face masks. The absolute best things in life.  
“Come on!! ANYTHING but that!!”  
“I mean… I could also just tell Xemnas about your Thing with Zexion. I’m sure he would love to hear about that.”  
“Thing..? What thing?”  
Marluxia sighed. As adorable as some people might find Demyx, sometimes he really was dumb as a damn rock and absolutely clueless when it came to certain things.  
“The Thing? With Zexion? Come on even I’ve noticed how he stares at you and clings on to every word you say during meetings, and now falling asleep on each other? Demyx, I know you’re dumb as hell, but even a blind man could see how Zexion looks at you. Almost. like you’re the only light in his life.”  
Demyx stopped for a moment and thought about it. He does seem to catch Zexion watching him and actually listening to him, but he assumed he had done that to everyone.. “No… he doesn’t do that.. We’re just pals, that’s all!” Demyx laughed and rubbed the back of his neck again. An anxious habit he was never able to break.  
“Oh my god, you’re dumber than I thought.” Marluxia sighed heavily, paused for a second and then grinned. “Alright, I won’t tell Xemnas just how lazy you truly are, so long as you give me your next paycheck, sound fair?” Demyx stared at him blankly, and Marluxia snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
“Oh right! Yes totally! Sorry, lost in a thought”  
“You? Thinking? Must be about Zexion to have your attention that much.” He laughed as he started to walk away. Demyx didn’t even have time to come up with a snarky response before Marluxia was already gone.

\-----

Back in his bedroom, Zexion had propped himself up on his bed and started back into his book when he heard a low grumble. Immediately realizing he had not eaten since lunch that afternoon before going out and hiding in his favorite reading nook. He closed his book and went down towards the kitchen for some food. Sometimes other members in the organization would make big meals for everyone at dinner, or they would all order food and get take out. As much as they didn’t all like each other, it was similar to a little family during their meals. After all, they only really had each other anyway, so even if they hated each other, they tried to make an effort to get along for a little while. It wasn’t always Zexion’s favorite thing, so he usually just grabbed a plate of food and went off to his bedroom to be alone with his book and not have to hear Xigbar and Vexen fight about the seasoning of the chicken. They were tiresome and after a long day, he just wanted to rest and be away from everyone… Well most everyone. Demyx never really annoyed him, and always got a smile out of him even when he wasn’t feeling very social. He enjoyed his company most out of everyone.

Down in the kitchen, it seemed to be a free-for-all night, but no one had done any shopping recently, so there wasn’t much to choose from. He decided on an instant ramen cup, and started the kettle. It was a particularly quiet night, which was rare, so Zexion enjoyed the silence while he could. It wasn’t long before Roxas and Axel came barreling through the doorway, loud and obnoxious as per usual. Zexion sighed as his beautiful silence was broken.  
“Hey Zexion! What’cha making us tonight?” Roxas walked up and poked him in the arm.  
“Nothing? There’s practically nothing here anyway, so good luck finding something that isn’t instant noodles, since no one went shopping.”  
“Instant ramen isn’t the worst! If we’ve got some eggs and other seasonings, I could make a real damn good meal, y’know!” Axel said before rummaging through the fridge and then the pantry. Axel started pulling out things from different parts of the kitchen, eggs, soy sauce, extra flavoring packets from left over instant ramen packs, that the others had not used. (Lexaeus always preferred just the noodles and then some olive oil on top, therefore always left the extra seasoning packets for the others, knowing that Axel usually would whip up something intense and crazy for him and the others, that he would not care for.)  
The whistling from the kettle had started and Zexion poured the water over his noodles. Not really caring for whatever mess Axel was about to make, he just watched as the redhead proceeded to pull out a frying pan, and start throwing most of the ingredients in there, minus the eggs. Axel held Roxas’ and Zexion’s attention as he went about his business, whistling and stirring the ramen he was frying up. He looked back at Roxas who was standing by the egg carton, smiled at Roxas and gently booped his nose before grabbing an egg and cracking it into the pan. He grabbed a second egg and cracked it in the pan, smiling at Roxas once again. They weren’t even trying to hide their relationship at this point. Axel and Roxas had something no one else in the Organization did… a bond between their souls. They might not have had hearts, but they still had souls, and Axel’s and Roxas’ were bound together from the moment they met each other. They didn’t do anything without the other one there, and it was something Zexion had always wished for. To have a special someone close by, that could drop everything they were doing at a moments notice and come be by his side when he wasn’t feeling well, or come sit by him when was having his usual weekly anxiety attack. Zexion realized it was probably a long shot asking for such a thing, and he brushed it off. Stirring his now soft noodles, he decided it was time for him to retire back to his room. He just didn’t feel right anymore… almost jealous of the bond Axel and Roxas had… He shook off the feeling, grabbing his noodle cup, saying a polite goodnight and heading back to his bedroom.


End file.
